Secrets Revealed
by KathBell
Summary: Greg had a brilliant secret, a secret that includes the word 'Dad' – and the team find out when Greg disappears from their lives forever. GregWhumpage. Greg/OC. Sequel will be up soon!
1. I thinks you are!

Secrets revealed: Chapter one.

Summary: Greg had a brilliant secret, a secret that includes the word 'Dad!' – and the team find out in a horrible way. They find out, when Greg is kidnapped. 

Pairings: GSR. Greg/OC. 

Fic: Multi-chapter, CSI.

A/N: I think I should either stop writing kidnap stories or lay off sugar – I write at crazy times because of it. Now, I haven't seen season 10 yet, so I don't know if Sara stays after episode 1.

Spoilers: Minor Play with Fire. Minor Grave Danger. Greg's a CSI. Set in Season 10.

Disclaimer: Own Ali and Emile. Don't own anyone else.

I thinks you are!

Greg opened the door to his apartment – to heaven in his mind. His wife – Ali and his daughter – Emile had just gotten up. He could hear Emile running towards the door. The next thing he knew his 5-year-old daughter was grabbing his neck and pulling him into a hug. He returned the hug while playfully smoothing his daughters hair. "Hey Kiddo, let me guess. Mummy didn't make you breakfast?" He asked playfully. Emile smiled and nodded. They both looked towards the kitchen as Ali shouted.

"She was the one who refused to eat anything that wasn't made by you!"

"You want pancakes?" Greg asked, standing up with his daughter in his arms.

Emile nodded eagerly. "Well, looks like I'm making pancakes then, doesn't it?" Greg asked, making his way into the kitchen.

"I thinks you are!" Emile replied, sitting in her chair and watching her father cook pancakes. Life was perfect for the Sanders family. Ali smiled and watched her husband make pancakes, she was never one to wish bad things on people, but that lab explosion was the best thing that had happened to her. If it hadn't of happened – she would have never met Greg. And she couldn't imagine what her life would have been like without Emile and Greg.

"I'm going to head to work!" Ali yelled, Greg and Emile jogged – Emile ran – to her. Emile embraced her in a hug and a kiss. Greg smiled and watched his girls. Getting blown up turned out to be one of the best things that had happened to him.

–

Greg sighed as he made his way into the lab. Another shift before he could spend the day with his daughter – he loved the summer holidays, as everyday he could spend time with his little angel, well, she was an angel when she wanted to be – sometimes she could be a little 'monster' as Ali called her. Greg smiled, she took after her father. He entered the break room, only then realising that he was 15 minutes early. He sighed and made some coffee, and waited until the rest of his shift arrived.

–

Sara, Nick, Ray and Catherine entered the break room to find a rare sight – Greg was early. Great, all life as they know it would be destroyed. "Ok, assignments." Everyone groaned – 30 seconds would have been nice, but who were they to complain. Catherine grinned and continued, "Greg, Sara you have a robbery turned homicide." She said handing Sara the slip. "Nick, you have a B&E." She said again, handing him the slip, "Ray, you and me have a triple homicide. It's going to be a long night." She sighed as they all left the room.

–

Greg and Sara arrived at the scene – he was glad he didn't have to not talk about Emile and Ali around her, she was the only person he trusted enough to know. Then again, she was the only person who had asked about his family. They started on the scene – it looked like this would be an open-closed case, once they had the suspect. Yeah, that could be... is hard the appropriate word?

–

Back at the lab, Sara and Greg unloaded the evidence from the SUV. "You go ahead, I'll follow behind in a bit." Greg said, as Sara could not hold any more evidence.

Sara smiled, "They'll be asleep, Greg." Greg looked at her, "Don't play dumb with me, I know you all too well." She smirked before entering the lab.

Greg smiled and shook his head before turning back to the evidence in the trunk. He suddenly felt uneasy. _You're just being paranoid, as always._ He assured himself, he believed that – until something, most likely a baseball bat, slammed into his head and his world faded to black. _Oh yeah, he was in trouble now. _

–

Sara glanced at her watch – over an hour since she had left Greg and he had not entered the building. _Nothings wrong, he had probably just called Ali and Emile. _She smiled at the memory of Emile's childish antics – she was exactly like her father. Then realization hit her – it was 4am, there was not a chance Ali and Emile would be awake at this hour. She walked quickly down the corridor, colliding into Nick. "Hey, where's the fire?" He asked as he pulled her up off the floor. She was worried.

"I left Greg in the parking lot."

"And..." He asked, confused – he had done that plenty of times too.

"Over an hour ago." She stated as she raced down the corridor again. Nick followed her, his face flashing from worry too concern, rage, upset, and settling on fear.

–

Nick and Sara ran to where Greg's car was. On the floor was a small pool of blood and a CSI vest, Greg's vest. "Dammit!" Nick yelled, fighting the urge to punch someone or something. Memories of the time he had been trapped in that coffin filled his mind – if anyone did anything to Greg. Sara was shaking, but had somehow managed to call Catherine, Brass and she was thinking about calling Ali.

Catherine and Brass arrived at the scene about half an hour after Sara had called them, "Where's Ray?" Sara asked, realizing he wasn't there.

"Suspect returned to the scene, he had to get checked out when the guy attacked him. Now, are you sure it was Greg?" Catherine replied, her motherly fear showing in her voice.

"Well, not entirely, but the chances of it not being him are low." Sara replied, her voice also showing fear for her best friend. Catherine closed her eyes, fighting the tears that threatened to fall from them. She treated Greg as her own son, Nick treated him as a younger brother – why did this have to happen to him?

"We'll find him, we always do." Nick said suddenly. Catherine and Sara looked at him and smiled, he was right after all.

A/N: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please share and REVIEW!


	2. It's Daddy, Isn't it?

Secrets revealed: Chapter two.

A/N:

Disclaimer: Own Ali and Emile. Don't own CSI. 

It's Daddy, isn't it?

Sara looked over at the evidence and bit her lip. The blood had came back to Greg, and Archie was going over the security cameras now. The lab seemed deathly quiet – she wouldn't be surprised if Greg came bursting through the doors and laughed at them, but no, that wouldn't happen no matter how much she hoped it would. She closed her eyes and opened them quickly. She cursed, Ali and Emile. Nick had heard her curse, and was interested. "Nick, I have to tell you something, and Catherine too." She said. Catherine and Nick looked at her, "Greg had a wife... a daughter."

Nick and Catherine's eyes both widened and their mouths formed perfect 'O' shapes. "Someone has to tell them" Sara continued.

–

Ali stepped out of her daughters bedroom and muttered a curse – Greg had a key, right? She looked at her watch and smiled – 6am, that must be a new record for Greg. She opened the door and knew something was wrong.

–

Nick and Sara knocked on Greg's door. They heard grumbling and steps, a woman – about Greg's age – opened the door smiling, thinking Greg had gotten home early. She saw Sara and her face paled.

"Mrs Sanders?" Nick asked. Ali nodded but her eyes were fixed on Sara.

"Sara? Is Greg ok?" She asked, her voice shaking. Sara looked at her before placing a hand on Ali's shoulder.

"Can we come in?"

"Sure," Ali said, moving out of the way for the two to enter. Nick and Sara both sat on the couch, and looked at Ali.

"Is that Daddy!" A young girls voice came, and, following that voice, a five year old girl came barrelling out of the bedroom. She smiled – beamed – when she saw Sara but she looked confused when she saw Nick. "Who are you?" She asked innocently. Nick couldn't help but notice her brown curls, and her eyes. She looked so much like Greg.

"I'm Nick, what's your name?"

"I'm Emile Sanders." She said proudly, Nick smiled as the girl ran back into her bedroom. That girl was Greg's daughter.

Nick and Sara's expressions turned serious again, "Ali, I'm really sorry. Greg was abducted early this morning." Sara told her. Ali turned a new shade of white, she had known from the second she had saw Sara's expression that something was wrong. But she didn't want to believe it – Not her Greggo.

Ali burst into tears there and then, Sara hugged her comfortingly but was at a loss about what she should say. What do you tell a woman who had just found out her husband had been abducted?

Emile entered the room after hearing her mother cry, she took on look at Nick and Sara before guessing why her Daddy wasn't here. "It's Daddy, isn't it?" She asked, being rather smart for a five year old. Nick looked at her, just as smart as her Daddy.

A/N: Good? Bad? Review peoples! Cos' reviews are updates – and you like those, right?


	3. Have the bug men hurt daddy?

_Secrets revealed: Chapter Three._

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing and please review and enjoy this chapter! _

_Disclaimer: Own Ali and Emile. Don't own Greg :( Don't own Nick, (sigh) I don't own CSI either – don't own much when you think about it. _

_Have the bug men hurt my Daddy?_

Sara was carrying Emile, who was now fast asleep, and was walking down the lab. The news of Greg being a parent had gotten around pretty fast – and Sara was sure that there would be about every lab tech and CSI that knew Greg willing to babysit her. Archie was her favourite choice. He would be good with kids – as he did work in a lab full of TV screens. But... the TV screens would have people being murdered on – Ok, so maybe Archie wasn't the best choice. She couldn't leave her with Ali, who was an emotional wreck at the moment. Hodges – Sara shuddered – Hodges and kids were never a good thing. Ecklie – did she actually consider him? Catherine, would be perfect of she wasn't working. Wendy – perfect. Emile woke up and jumped out of Sara's arms, but kept tight hold of her hand.

Sara walked over to the DNA lab, "Hey Wendy, I got a visitor here for you!" Wendy turned around and looked at Sara and Emile before bending down to Emile's height and outstretched her hand for the child to take.

"Hello there, and who's this?" Wendy greeted Emile but the question was directed at Sara. Wendy took Emile off Sara.

"Hello! My names Emile."

"My names Wendy, what's your second name?"

Emile beamed, "Sanders." Wendy's face formed a sad grin – she had known about what had happened to Greg, but she obviously didn't know about this. Sara sighed – so maybe not everyone knew.

"Great name, want to have some fun?" She held out her hand for Emile to take.

Sara left the pair in the lab, a sad frown on her face. Ali and Emile wouldn't survive without Greg.

–

Ali sat on the couch in the break room, tears streaming down her face. Greg can't be gone, he will come back to her – it's Greg! He will be ok. At least, that was what she prayed.

–

Sara stared at the package in her hand, it had been through prints and been checked for explosives – both came back negative. The package looked like it contained a DVD – but it was the words on it that scared her. Greg Sanders.

"Archie, play this." She said, her voice barely above a whisper as she handed Archie the package. He opened it, placed the DVD inside the player and pressed play.

The screen came to light. An image of Greg came onto the screen. He was unconscious, blood dripping from his face.

A man was circling him.

_Bad Guys Place. Bad Guy's P.O.V. _

I walked around my victim, holding the blood stained knife in my left hand, a phone in the other. It would be half an hour before I phone my victims team. After all, they will be watching my video I made for them.

–

Emile looked away from the TV screen in the break room and looked straight into Wendy's eyes, finding that the best way to get the truth – it always worked on her daddy. "Have the bug men hurt Daddy?"

_A/N: Yikes, creepy evil guy, poor Greg. Please review! _


	4. I want Daddy back

_Secrets Revealed: Chapter four._

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews_

_Disclaimer: Own Emile and Ali, don't own CSI, or more importantly; don't own Greg Sanders :( _

_I want Daddy back. _

Wendy didn't know what to say to the young girl who was asking about her Daddy. "Do you want to go see a friend of mine?" Wendy asked, diverting the conversation away from the subject of Greg/daddy. Emile nodded but she had a small frown on her face. She took Wendy's outstretched hand and let herself be lead down the corridor until she reached an office. "This is my friend Nick's office." Wendy told her with a smile. Emile studied the office until something caught her eye – a bright yellow and bright pink butterfly in one of the glass boxes.

"Wow..." She whispered quietly, her eyes wide as she stumbled towards the butterfly. "Pretty." Wendy turned around and saw a young woman with light brown hair, and dazzling green eyes standing in the door way, a small smile on her face and mascara stains streaming down from her eyes. Wendy could tell just how much she looked like Emile.

"Are you Ali?" She asked softly. The woman nodded and then burst into tears. Wendy rushed over to her and hugged the woman that was Greg's wife. Ali cried into her shoulder until Emile walked over to her and tugged the bottom of her top.

"Mummy? What's wrong?"

"I just miss Daddy, that's all." Ali replied, stepping away from Wendy and hugging her and Greg's daughter.

Wendy barely heard Emile's voice - but she still heard it. "I want Daddy back." Wendy had tears in her eyes the second the young child had said that.

–

Nick was beyond furious as he stormed down the corridor. Someone had kidnapped Greg and was doing god-knows-what to him as he... well, as he stormed down the corridor thinking about the bastard. His hand flew to his pocket when he heard the phone ring and he answered it without even looking at the caller I.D. "Stokes." He barked down the phone, he could hear sharp intakes of breath through the phone. He checked the caller I.D - Greg Sanders - and ran straight to the A/V lab, the phone pressed to his ear. "Greg? Greggo you there?" He asked, his voice soft and full of concern. Nick mouthed 'Trace' to Archie. The lab tech started typing but his eyes were poised in Nick's direction. "Hello? Greg?

"Nicky..." A hoarse whisper answered him. Nick swallowed painfully after hearing his close friends voice – whatever that bastard had done to him was not good.

"Greg? You ok?"

"I'll live," Greg's voice was barely audible. "Nick, you need to tell Ali and Emile..."

"They're here, and Greg?" Nick couldn't help but smile. "You owe me breakfast for not tellin me you had a adorable daughter!" He heard a choked sob/laugh through the phone. Nick bit his lip to hold back tears. A scream caused Nick to gasp, it was a blood-boiling scream of pain. And it came from Greg. "Greg? GREG!" He started to yell, Catherine and Sara ran in the room.

"Hello there Mr Stokes." A calm voice said, Nick bit his lip and placed the phone on loudspeaker so the rest of the present team could hear.

"What do you want?" Nick asked, placing the phone on the table and stepping away.

"I don't think you need to know that, now, do you Mr Stokes." Catherine looked at Nick, both of their faces were pale, and Nick looked like the human version of lava – fury.

"Is it money?" Catherine asked, leaning in on her left foot.

"Ah, Miss Willows!" A overly sarcastic voice replied. "How is Lindsay?" Catherine paled at the man's word.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine." Catherine said.

"No it is not money. I enjoy playing games. But money could come into it eventually." The man said before a dial tone echoed through the now silent room. The group all turned to Archie, everyone of them silently praying for a good results. He took one look at them and shook his head sadly.

A/N: Please review!


	5. Hell on Earth

_**Secrets Revealed: Chapter five**_

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I hope everyone enjoys this plot twist that will be included in the chapter, I can promise you, it will be interesting! **_

_**Warning: Greg hurt!**_

_**Spoilers: Some 'Play With Fire' spoilers in this chapter, nothing major, just mentions. **_

_**Disclaimer: Own Emile and Ali, don't own CSI, or more importantly; don't own Greg Sanders :( **_

**_Hell on Earth. _**

'I want Emmy.' The text message had just been sent to Nick's phone and he stared at it in utter shock. It was obvious that this was the guy, cough, bastard was the one that had Greg. He wondered who Emmy was, then it hit him. The guy wanted ti exchange Greg for Emile. Damn. "Catherine?" He asked, peeking his head in the break room and looking for Catherine. He found Catherine sleeping on a couch with Emile in her arms. "Catherine!" He said slightly louder, her eyes shot open and darted around the room until they rested on Nick.

"Greg?" Nick nodded. "Ok, Emile?" She shook the young child gently. Emile opened her eyes and looked around the room, half expecting her father to be there. Catherine sighed, "I'm going to go with Nicky, you want to stay here?" Nick shook his head, eyes wide. Catherine glanced at him, knowing something was up. Emile just bit her lip. "How about you go play with Uncle Jim?" Emile bit her lip again and nodded, furrowing her eyebrows. "Ok." Catherine picked up Emile and took her down the hall with Nick following the pair closely. After leaving Emile with the curious, yet enthusiastic Brass, the pair went straight into one of the evidence rooms. "Why couldn't she stay on her own?" Catherine questioned as Nick closed the door, a grim expression on his face.

He showed her the text message.

"Damn," Catherine whispered, passing the phone back to Nick. They both let the silence fill the room. They knew that if Greg was here they would all be laughing at one of his jokes, or Nick would be teasing him about something completely unimportant, or he would be on his phone. Nick sighed, so that was why Greg was always desperate to go home, of course, none of them (other than Sara) knew about Ali and Emile until recently, so none of them (other than Sara) knew why he had always been on the phone, or wanting to get home - he wanted to get back to his family. But there was one serious problem, Nick could tease Greg, they couldn't laugh at one of his jokes, they wouldn't be able to interrogate him about why he hadn't told them about Ali and Emile, they couldn't hear one last joke, they couldn't see one last Greg Sanders smile, they couldn't roll their eyes at their co-worker because of that problem. Greg wasn't here.

"Hey." Nick said, seeing tears on Cathrine's face. "We're going to find him." He reassured. Catherine bit her lip and looked at him.

"Promise?"

"Promise." But Nick wasn't sure if this was going to be a promise he could actually keep. Catherine let a small smile appear on her face for a few seconds before her grim expression returned and she left the room, leaving a furious and emotional Nick alone.

-

Ali sat alone in the family room, tears streaming down her face. She tucked her knees up to her chest and sobbed, thinking of what her life would be like without Greg. No, he would be ok, he wasn't going to give up. She tried to convince herself, but that guy could be doing god-knows what to her husband, the man she fell in love with, right now, he could be in pain. That was what saddened her the most, she wasn't sure what was happening to her Greg. But she knew that it would not be good.

-

Greg opened his eyes as pain shot through his arm, a burning sensation, like a flame was on his arm. He bit his lip to stop himself screaming. It hurt so bad. His mind flashed back to the lab explosion, the flames on his back, the smell of flesh burning. It was all here now - except the flame was on his arm, and he was not at the lab. The man moved the flame up his arm and onto his neck. The burning sensation stopped for a moment before coming back in full force, worse than it was before. He didn't notice that his tied up hands were shaking behind his chair, or that tears were flowing from his eyes. Pictures of Ali and Emile flashed before his eyes, then pictures of the team, then everyone of them together, just the thought of leaving Ali and Emile alone made his furious. He realises how dry his throat was, how cold it was in the dark, cold room. How evil the eyes of the man he was staring at were. He tried to ignore the pain - but that made the man even more angry. He remove the lighter away from his neck, terror ran through Greg as he saw the knife.

He didn't notice the blade cut into his arm until the searing pain started, he yelled out in pain. The man just grinned evily. Greg gritted his teeth and sent a defiant glare at the man holding him captive, he ignored the numbness that was forming around the place where the blade had cut into him, he knew that unless he got help within the next twenty four hours - he would die from blood loss. He knew the name of this place - Hell on Earth.

**_Authors note: Did everyone enjoy that little bit of Greg torture I put in there for you, so far the man is being silent about who he is and why he wants Greg, but all will be revealed soon, and by that I mean, all will be revealed when I get some reviews! SO PLEASE REVIEW - and give Greg a hug, he needs it! :) _**


	6. Under

_**Secrets Revealed: Chapter six.**_

_**A/N: The taste Greg gets in his mouth is a metallic-like taste, and I can assure you from experience, it don't taste nice at all! Please review! Set 24 hours after Greg was Kidnapped!**_

_**Disclaimer: Own Emile and Ali, don't own CSI, or more importantly; don't own Greg Sanders :( **_

**_Under_**

Greg winced in pain as the needle puntured his skin. The taste he got in his mouth made him know what was in that syringe - anasthetic, or in non-medical terms, sedatives. The edges of his vision blurred, and after a few seconds, his would faded into black.

* * *

(Bad Guy P.O.V)

I watched as Greg fell uncouncious, his arms still tied to the chair, his head tilting to the left. I smiled - getting rid of this man was going to be easier than I thought. I walked over to him, untying his arms and legs, and pulling him out of the room, straight into the trunk of my car. He would not wake up for another 3 hours, sometimes, I enjoy being a Doctor. I had saved Greg from dying due to that nasty knife wound from earlier, but I think that after I am finished, he would prefer death.

* * *

Catherine looked at the package in her hand. GREG SANDERS. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see what was in it. She sighed and walked into Archie's lab - no doubt it would be a video. "See what's in this." She ordered, passing Archie the box. She pretended not to notice the look of dread that passed over his face as he opened it. They both felt ill after seeing what was in it.

A vial containing crimson red blood, at least 100ml. And a DVD. Catherine hurried out of the room, straight to the rest room. Archie watched her go, noticing Nick walking past. He signalled him in, and they both waited for Catherine. After a few minutes she entered the room, Archie placed the DVD in the player, a web link came up on the screen in front of them. By now, Nick was white in anger. Archie clikced on it.

"Oh God..." Catherine barely whispered, tears were streaming down her face. Nick turned to the wall, breathing heavily, eyes closed as he tried to control his anger.

Nick couldn't believe it, that... That bastard had buried Greg alive! He looked back at the screen, checking his friends condition. Uncouncious, bruised, blood covering his face and clothes, cuts on his face. What had Greg been through in the last 24 hours.

"Greg..." Ali, who no one had noticed standing in the doorway, whispered. Catherine turned to the woman, both of them had tears on their faces. "No, not Greg, no." Ali sobbed, Catherine walked over to her and tried to comfort the woman, but she glanced at Nick, asking him silently to get Sara NOW! "Greg!" Ali sobbed louder into Catherine's shoulder.

"Shush, it'll be ok, Greg will be fine." Catherine soothed her.

Ali shook her head. "No, he isn't, look at him, he isn't alright, why him? He shouldn't have been hurt, why him." She rambled.

* * *

Wendy walked down the corridor with the results in her hand, where was Nick when she needed him! "NICK!" She yelled, running towards the fuming man who was walking down the corridor. He ignored her. "Nicholas Stokes!" She said, slightly quieter as she was near enough next to him.

"Oh, hey Wendy, they the results." Nick asked. Wendy nodded smiling.

"One came back as Greg's." She didn't add the 'most of it'. "There was a small speck of blood on the outside, it came back in the National Health database as a Dr Owens." They had a suspect. "Have you heard anything on..."

Nick nodded. "We have a live web feed." Wendy did not like where this was going. "He's buried alive." Nick sighed in furstation.

**_Authors note: No! I buried GREG! Ah! Anyways, so far the man is being silent about why he wants Greg, but all will be revealed soon, and by that I mean, all will be revealed when I get some reviews! SO PLEASE REVIEW - and give Greg a hug, he needs it! :) _**


	7. React

_**Secrets Revealed: Chapter Seven. **_

_**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews, some very good suspense and Nick-Catherine injured in this chapter! Oh, and please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own: Ali, Emilie and Dr Daniel Owens. I do not own: CSI or Greg Sanders. **_

_**React.**_

Greg opened his eyes and felt his heart drop. He looked around and felt it drop even more. He could feel something cold – ice cold – on his leg, he tried to see what it was... Oh Damn. He realised that water was dripping into the chamber of hell he was in. And it would only be a few hours until he drowned. He closed his eyes and shifted a little bit. Greg sighed. This was the worst day of his life.

–

Ali rocked herself on the sofa, tears streaming down her face. Would he be ok? Oh god, please, let him be ok. She sobbed even more, if there was a God, she was praying to him like hell right now.

Emilie sat on the floor in the corner, hugging her bear that her Daddy had gotten her for her last birthday. She knew something was wrong. She could tell that from her sobbing mother and over-upset auntie Sara. And it was something to do with her Daddy. She had heard a few people talk to her mummy about it earlier. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, it wasn't long until she was fast asleep.

–

Nick walked into the interrogation room where a smiling Dr Daniel Owens sat. "How long do I have to stay here? I mean, it was my place that was burgled!" He protested. Nick shook his head and silenced the man with a dark glare.

"Sir, your blood was found in a vial of blood."

"Well, I am a doctor!"

"The blood was sent to us by the person that abducted CSI Greg Sanders." Nick said, not stopping his dark glare at the Dr Owens.

"I want a lawyer." Dr Owens said, leaning back in his chair.

"Sure thing." Nick said, they would be seeing Greg very soon if this went well. He walked out of the interrogation room and into the corridor when suddenly a blast blew the door off the interrogation room and fire engulfed the room. The door slammed into Nick, pushing him onto the floor.

Nick knew what had happened. They had just lost all chance of finding Greg.

–

Ali, Catherine and Emilie had all heard the blast from the break room, they had all felt the blast as the floor shuddered. "Ok, come on, we should..." Catherine started but her voice turned into a scream as the floor gave in beneath them.

"Mummy!" Emilie yelled from the small space she was trapped in, there was part of the floor on top of her, and she was sure that a door was underneath her. "Mummy!" She sobbed loudly, she couldn't see or hear her mum.

"Emilie?" A voice asked from underneath her. She knew it was Nick's voice, even if it was barely recognisable due to the roughness and ragged breathing.

"Uncle Nicky!" She yelled, nearly smiling and tears in her eyes. It was only then she realised how much her leg hurt. "Uncle Nicky, my leg's hurting, I can't get out." She was becoming more afraid by the second and Nick could tell that from her tone of voice.

_**Authors Note: Cliff hanger! Please Review!**_


	8. Things that go BOOM in the night

_**Secrets revealed: Chapter Eight. **_

_**Authors note: Thanks for all of the reviews, and normally I would have updated at least an hour ago, but you lot can blame that on a certain friend claiming she can't sing even though she's better than every singer I know, and tons of other stuff. Anyway, I'm starting to ramble now, sorry, please review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own: Ali Sanders, Emilie Sanders. I do not own, no matter how much I beg and plead, Greg Sanders, Nick Stokes and CSI, I am just borrowing them!**_

_**Things that go boom in the night. **_

Nick would have sighed if it wasn't for the dust clogging up the air. No sleep + a concussion + a missing friend is never a good thing. He blinked a few times to try to stay awake as rescue teams tried to calm the fires down and reach the trapped survivors. "Uncle Nicky..." Her voice came from above him again. "There's a man next to me, he looks scary." This was not good.

"Is his chest moving? Like when you breath." Nick asked, biting his lip as he heard Emilie shift about above him.

"No, is that a bad thing? Or a good thing?" Emilie asked.

"That... Doesn't matter right now."

Suddenly a sound of bricks falling caused Emilie to scream and cover her head, but she found herself being lifted out by two gloved hands. "UNCLE NICKY! HELP!" She yelled, not knowing the man who was holding her nor knowing if this man was a 'safe' man as her mother called them.

"Shush. They are trying to help." Nick soothed her but she barely heard as the man placed her on a stretched and wheeled her away. The men got to work on helping Nick out.

–

Catherine opened her eyes and found herself staring at the starlit sky, having no idea what had happened. It all came back to her; the explosion, the collapse of the floor. Ali and Emilie. She wanted so desperately to ask for them, but the oxygen mask on her face stopped her from doing that and she was soon loaded into an ambulance before she drifted off into an uneventful drug induced state of sleep.

–

Sara and Ray, him wearing a sling on his left arm, both stood in shock as the plummets of smoke arose from the building, a part of each floor had been destroyed into nothing but a pile. They really had no luck these days, did they?

–

Nick opened his eyes and found himself nearly painless – nearly. He looked around to try and figure out where he was. Hmm, hot nurses, IV lines, no pain – must be the hospital. But how did he get here? It was then that he noticed a young, 5 year old child sleeping in the seat next to him, his mind started to race. How long had he been asleep? She started to wake up and as soon as he saw those wide, tearful eyes he remembered everything. Greg was missing. Greg had a wife call Ali. Greg had a kid called Emilie. Some bastard had buried Greg alive and that very same bastard had blown himself and half of the lab up. "Emilie? You ok?" He asked, pushing himself up in the bed and looking at the young child carefully, checking to see if she had any injuries. Emilie had on large cut on her head that had been stitched up, a cut on her lip and she was favouring her left leg, nothing seemed overly serious but Nick was slightly worried about her mental state.

_**Authors note: Yet again, I am sorry about shortness, have too much stuff going on with my life right now. Please Review!!!! :D **_


	9. Damn indeed

_Secrets revealed: Chapter 9. _

_Author note: Thanks for the reviews! The great chapter is finally here, yes, they will find Greg – almost dead, but like that matters! Well, for angst and suspense lovers like me, it matters very much... And in this chapter we have a small CSI/ CSI: NY crossover – yes I am bringing Leona into this fic, but anything happening in the other one has not happened in this one and vice versa. And sorry it took me so long to update! But, come on, this was a very hard chapter to write, so give me a break :P. _

_Disclaimer: Own Ali, Leona and Emile, don't own CSI or CSI NY! I am only borrowing the characters and they will be returned relatively 'unharmed' (but you all know that my meaning of 'Unharmed' is not the same as the rest of the world). _

_Damn indeed._

Leona Sanders sat in the café and watched the TV screen wide eyed. "The investigation into the abduction of CSI Greg Sanders finally has a break through. After the bombing of their lab, they researched the suspects..." Someone turned the TV back onto the sports channel. Leona was not at all happy by that.

"Put that back on." She ordered, calm for a person who has just found out her brother has been abducted.

"Why should I, pretty lady, unless I get a reward." The mid – forties man smirked as the people on the table with him laughed. Leona glared at him.

"CSI Greg Sanders."

"That guy who was missing, looked like an idiot to me." That was the final straw, in one swift movement, Leona had him against the wall and was thinking of arresting the guy. "Hey! What did I do?!" The man asked, outraged by the woman. Everyone in the room had turned silent.

"Two, no three things, calling a damn good CSI an idiot, trying to get sex out of me, and calling my brother an idiot. Now, you can turn the news on so I can find out why no one had told me my big brother has been abducted, or I can arrest you here and now. Up to you, what's the choice?" The man remained silent, and Leona just couldn't take it any more. She pushed him away and stormed out of the silent café, peoples eyes all fixed on the now crying woman. She took out her phone and called the first person that came to mind – obviously forgetting that it was 6am in the morning and that most people with half a brain would be asleep. "Linds? Can you come pick me up." Leona said, obviously, Lindsay didn't notice the sounds of sobbing or the strain in her friends voice, as if she did, she would never have said what she said next.

"You do know what time it is right? God, what would Greg say if..." Leona burst into tears and ran into a nearby alley to avoid more stares. "Lee? What did I say? Are you ok?" Lindsay realised she had been talking about Greg when Leona started to cry.

–

"Lee? Listen I'll..." Lindsay trailed off as she walked into the living room, finding Danny staring at the TV. She knew that man.

"Linds, look, Greg. Lee's brother isn't it? You should call Lee, make sure she's ok..." Danny suggested. Lindsay nodded.

"Lee, I'm coming to pick you up now, where are you?" Lindsay grabbed a pen and a note pad and wrote down something. "Ok, I'm on my way, don't move."

–

Archie sat in the make-shift A/V lab and read through the files again, and again. A small smile crept onto his face as he grabbed his phone and called Nick. "Nick... I have some good news."

–

Ali Sanders sat on a uncomfortable chair in the hospital with Emilie curled up next to her, she watched as Nick signed the papers for Emilie's discharge – Ali was not in a good enough state to do so. Nick suddenly got a call and a small smile spread across his face. Ali was confused, to say the least, as she furrowed her eyebrows and watched as the smile grew wider, if possible. "Stokes has lost it..." She recalled Greg saying that a few times after coming home from dumpster diving – no wonder she was a clean freak, with Greg's hygiene and job, who wouldn't? The thought had just came to her. What if there was no Greg to clean up after. She shook her head to herself and sighed, Greg and Leona were the messiest people she knew – Ali's eyes became wide. How stupid could a single human being be? She hadn't called Greg's sister. She was dragged out of her thoughts as Nick came running over to her. "We have a possible lead!" Nick informed her, "A big one too, probably the place where..." Nick trailed off, not wanting to say 'where Greg is buried.' Who would want to say that, anyway?

"I have to call Greg's sister." Ali sighed and stood up, obviously about to leave.

"Stay here, if we find Greg, you will be here already." Nick was obviously very, very excited at this latest improvement. Ali smiled.

"You mean, this is a real big chance that you will find him?" She still hadn't mastered English 100 percent, as Greg always complained. Her tanned skin, and light dyed hair, made it obvious that she wasn't from Las Vegas – or America.

"There, is a real chance that we will." Nick corrected. "We always do." He smiled. Maybe this week wasn't so bad after all.

Ali smiled and watched as Nick ran down the corridor. "Greg was right." She spoke to herself. Shaking her head, she looked up again as another woman came racing down the corridor.

–

Leona nearly sprinted down the corridor but came to a dead stop when she saw the state of her sister in law and feared the worst. Ali's normally light brown hair was starting to show streaks of the natural black it had used to be, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she was wearing no make up and she had a long cut on her cheek. Leona walked over to her, biting her lip. "Ali, is he ok?" She glanced at her niece and became even more worried. "What happened?"

"Greg was abducted, he was taken from the CSI parking lot. They got video's, someone." Ali paused. "Some bastard had hurt him." Tears started to fall from Leona's eyes. "Then w-we got a video, a link, he had been buried alive." Leona suddenly felt light-headed and let herself fall into the nearest chair, her mind working on overdrive to try and process the information. Hurt? Buried alive? "They have a lead. That is why I am here, they say that there is a big real chance that they will find him."

"Real big chance." Leona corrected, her composure returning slowly after finding out that they might have found her brother as they spoke. "Ali, what else happened? I mean, to you and Emmy?" Leona asked, her worry starting to mount.

"Explosion." Leona swallowed as her eyes went wide.

"Damn."

"Damn indeed."

–

Nick ran through the graveyard, looking for newly dug graves, and anything with the words Greg Sanders on it. "Come on, Greg, come on." He muttered to himself.

He stopped in his tracks, looking at the newly dug hole and gravestone. "CATHERINE! OVER HERE!" He yelled, nerves causing his hands to shake. He could see Catherine running over, everyone else behind her. He took a shovel and, with the help of the rescue team, started to dig furiously. "Come on, come on..." He muttered to himself again. In less than a minute they all got the shock of their lives.

There was Greg, but the coffin was fill with water, and he was barely breathing. Damn indeed.

–

It had taken a while to get Greg out, but they had managed it. And now Nick was sitting in the back of an ambulance, holding Greg's ice cold hand as they drove to the hospital. "Don't give up, Greg, we need you to fight." He whispered into the younger CSI's ear, tears started to fall from his own eyes as he looked at his friend. "I'm not going anywhere."

–

Ali and Leona looked up as Nick and Catherine approached them. "We found him, but he was in a bad state. He is in surgery now for a few broken bones, but." Ali could tell that Nick had been crying, and ,she too, felt tears enter her own, captivating eyes, as Greg called them. Leona just grasped her hand. At least they had found him.

_Authors note: GREG!! We finally have him back! Please review! _


	10. Angels cry

_**Secrets revealed: Chapter 10.**_

_**Authors note: Don't kill me? I'm sorry about the fifteen day wait, but I couldn't get any ideas! This chapter will be OC-Centric. (Aka Ali, Leona and Emilie centric!)But it will contain a bit of Catherine and Nick. **_

_**Warning: Character death and... well, pretty damn sad! **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Ali, Leona and Emilie Sanders. I don't own CSI, Nick Stokes or, no matter how much I wish I did, Greg Sanders! **_

_**Angels cry.**_

Ali sat in the waiting room, finding herself shivering. Why was it so cold? Greg had been found, everything would be ok, it had to be. Emilie was sleeping peacefully on her lap, having no idea what was going on around her. "Ali?" A passing nurse walked over to her. Damn, she had forgotten to call into work and tell them she wouldn't be coming in. And that nurse that was walking towards her just so happened to be her boss. "Hey, what's happened?" The nurse asked, being able to read Ali like a book. Greg was a CSI. Ali was crying. Anyone could tell something bad had happened.

Ali opened her mouth but Dr Kingston approached her and she closed it again. She was finally going to see Greg. "Mrs Sanders, can you come with me please?" Let him be ok, let him be ok. She chanted in her mind. But, working at the hospital herself, she knew that when the doctor wanted to talk to you in private – it never meant good news. They both sat down in his office.

"Mike, how is he? Don't sugar coat it, I need to know." She asked, using his name for effect.

"Alison." Don't use the full name, that means he's... he's... "Greg sustained a lot of injuries, one of the ribs pieced his heart. He only has a few hours left, at the most." Dr Kingston spoke softly. Ali's eyes met his and she knew that he was telling the truth. Greg was going to die.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

"Al-"

"Please, I have to see him."

"Ok. Room 177."

–

Ali gripped Greg's limp hand. Emilie laid her head on his chest. Nick and Catherine just stood at the end of the bed. Sara gripped Grissom like a lifeline. Greg remained motionless. "I love you Greg." Ali whispered. The sound of a constant beep filled the room. "No..." Ali sobbed. Nick grabbed her shoulders gently and pulled her away, tears in his own eyes. "NO!" She wailed. Greg was gone.

_**Authors note: I can't believe I just wrote that... Please review! **_


	11. True love is a gift

_**Secrets**** revealed: Chapter 11.**_

_**Authors**** note: Thanks for the review. I am sorry about the shortness of the last chapter, so this one will go more into detail and will be very emotional. Even though this isn't a song fic, I suggest listening to 'Angels cry' by Mariah Carey and Ne-Yo, it kind of inspired this chapter (and the live EastEnders). And if any of you think that Leona is taking it... well, strangely... Music is how I dealt with loss and I'm comparing Leona to my experiences. Some WEDGES in this chapter too.**_

_**Warning****: Another emotional chapter. If you don't like strong emotions, I suggest you stop reading this now (or just don't read this chapter, up to you!) **_

_**Disclaimer:**** I only own Ali, Leona and Emilie Sanders. Also own any mistakes and things that you don't recognise of the show! I don't own CSI or Nick Stokes. **_

_**True**** love's a gift. **_

"NO!" Ali yelled, kicking feebly at Nick, desperate for him to let her go. None of the passing nurses or Doctors intervened as most of them knew Greg and Ali, most of them were also grieving, most of them knew how close the pair were. "No! Not Greg" She screamed desperately, trying to get over to her husband. Nick loosened his grip as Ali sank to the floor and onto her knees. Grissom had taken Sara, Catherine and Emilie out. Leaving Nick and Leona to deal with Ali. "Greg..." She sobbed as Nick slowly let go, but he kept his shoulder in place so that she had some support.

Leona was in shock. Her big brother was gone. He was always there for her, he never left her, but he was gone... "Greggo." She sobbed. She needed air and left the room, unable to bear the sight of her brothers limp, dead body any longer.

–

"No..." Ali's sobs had continued for half an hour now. Her body was constantly racking with them, her voice hoarse. "He can't be gone..." Her denial was muffled by Nick's shoulder. He was crying too. His best friend was dead. Murdered in cold blood. How had this happened? He was been told Greg was just going into surgery for a few broken ribs. How did he die? He must have been so alone. Scared. Just like he had been when he was buried alive. But, he had survived. Greg hadn't. It was so unfair. Greg was the youngest, the rookie in a way. Nick had never wanted him to leave the lab. The bouncy, enthusiastic, eager to learn, lab rat would have done. But Greg wanted to prove that he was more than that, and he had became a CSI. If he hadn't of became a CSI – Greg would still be with them.

Ali stopped sobbing and looked at Greg, one of the nurses – Maddy – was starting to move him. She remembered what Greg used to call her. "Angel." That was what he had called her when he proposed. She let Nick pull her up and guide her out of the room, to an empty chair. Her hands were shaking, her body was trembling. It was still cold. Her mind flashed back to the last time she had saw Greg alive and ok.

_The door opened and Greg walked in from a long night of work. I stay in the kitchen, I don't know why. Something just feels... strange. "Hey kiddo, let me guess, Mummy didn't make you breakfast." I heard him say. I smirked, shaking my head. _

"_She was the one who refused to eat anything that wasn't made by you!" I yelled in reply. Greg and Emmy were just like a pair of kids sometimes. _

"_You want pancakes?" Oh, typical Greggo, giving her what she loves. She has him wrapped around her finger. "Well it looks like I'm making pancakes then, doesn't it?" I rolled my eyes._

"_I thinks you are!" Emilie replied to Greg as they both entered the kitchen. Emilie sat in her chair. I kissed Greg, putting my hand on his chest. Emilie made pretend vomiting noises. Kids. _

"_Hey baby." _

"_Hey, how's she been?" He asked me, pulling away and starting to get the ingredients out. _

"_Monster." _

"_Isn't she always?" I smile and watch him. That was the man I loved. But I still couldn't get rid of that feeling that something terrible was about to happen. _

"He's really gone, isn't he?" Ali asked, her voice shaking. Nick looked at her, his own eyes shining with tears, and nodded slowly. She choked back another sob and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "W-Where's Emmy, I need to be the one... The one who.."

"She's getting some sweets with Cath, don't worry."

–

Leona sat in her car, a blank expression on her face. Was this just a dream? Is Greggo, her big brother, really dead? She needed to clear her head. And she definitely wasn't going to drive any where in her current state. So she turned the radio on.

_I couldn't have prepared myself for this fall  
Shattered in pieces, curled on the floor  
Super natural love conquers all  
Remember we used to touch the sky _

She knew this song by heart, she had sung it in her second job. She worked at a coffee lounge on weekends, for free as a singer,. "And lightning don't strike the same place twice. When you and I said goodbye. I feel the angels cry..." She started sobbing before she could say another word. "Greg..." She sobbed. Her phone started to ring. She answered it out of habit. She sniffed before speaking. "S-Sanders."

"Hey Lee, it's Lindsay. How's Greg?" Leona bit her lip to stop herself erupting in tears.

"He... He... Greg's gone." Leona started to sob again. She heard Lindsay gasp and say things, but she barely heard any of it. "Tell Mac I'll be back next week. B-Bye." She hung up, knowing exactly what she was going to do. Throw herself into work. It is what she had done when her son had died in the car crash, it was what she had done when her twin – Sophie – had died after being shot. It was what she had done when her fiancé had died when someone set fire to hre house, also killing her parents. It was what she would do now. No one could replace the space that was left in her heart after all of this loss. It was just another empty space in her heart that had been removed thanks to crime. She curled up against the seat and sobbed herself into a deep sleep.

–

Nick watched as Ali told Emilie. He watched as tears came into the young child's eyes, and soon they came into Ali's. He watched as Ali pulled Emilie close and let her daughter sob. He closed his eyes and let a lone tear fall. Greg was gone and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

–

Catherine walked out of the cubicle and rinsed her mouth. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Pale, tear-stained, hair a mess. She thought of Greg as her own son, and he was dead... "Ma'am, are you ok?" A nurse behind her asked.

"No, I've just lost a friend." The nurse looked sympathetic.

"Who?"

"Greg, damn, he was such a good friend." What the hell was going on? She was spilling her heart out to a complete stranger. "He's gotta kid, a wife. He didn't deserve what happened."

The nurse looked like she was about to be sick. "I'm sorry for intruding, but is this Greg Sanders?" Catherine nodded, looking confused.

"Oh God." The nurse ran her fingers through her hair. "How's Ali taking it?"

"Badly. Not that I'd expect it any other way. I should be getting back." Catherine said, getting up and leaving.

–

Sara curled into Grissom tighter, they were at the hotel Grissom was staying at. "Oh God." Sara had barely stopped crying since they had gotten home from the hospital. Greg. The rookie. The youngest. The crazy lab rat. Her best friend. Why did he die!? He was too young.

–

Wendy put the phone down after receiving the news. And, for some reason, she headed straight to the trace lab. "Hey Wendy." Hodges said, not looking up from his work. How did he do that? No, that question could wait. When he received no answer, he looked up. She hadn't even realised she had been crying. "What's up?" He put his work down and walked over to her, a curious yet caring look on his face.

"Greg didn't make it." She told him. It was done. The words she hated so much had passed her lips. Maybe Hodges or Ecklie could tell everyone else, it was hard enough telling Hodges.

He seemed to freeze. Then he pulled her into a hug, not caring who saw him actually showing affection or worry. She obviously needed comfort right now.

_**Authors note: I will put Archie, Ecklie (what he does have feelings... well, I think he does any way's...) and Mandy's in the next chapter. And if I have missed out anyone please tell me. I am not writing Ray though, so in this story – he is visiting his sister... Now, you know the drill of what I am about to say next: Review! Review's equal updates! **_


	12. Stolen my world

**Secrets revealed: Chapter twelve. **

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews, and I'm sorry to tell you, Greg will not come back (well, that's what I think so far...) He He :) This chapter will be more of the big-aftermath of everything, and a new CSI is added to the team. I loved the second part, with Nick, and the whole Greg 'borrowing' thing, it was the easiest part to write (probably because I didn't burst into tears :P) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show.**

**Stolen my world... **

Ali brought her legs up to her chest and stared at the floor in front of her. Emilie was asleep in her room, Nick was sleeping on the couch – though she doubted he was actually sleeping. She looked at the space of the bed that Greg usually slept, knowing full well that he would never be there again, she felt tears in her eyes. She was wearing one of his T-shirts, it was big enough to look like a dress on her, it was grey, with some crazy pattern in the middle. He had always loved that shirt, yet it was one of his more toned down shirts. It still smelt like him. She still felt sick at the thought of Greg, her Greg, lying in the cold morgue on his own. She heard Leona crying in her spare room, it was behind her room. Ali knew how Leona reacted to death, she would always throw herself into work, Greg had always ranted about it, and it had always annoyed her. She would give anything to hear one of those rants again. She remembered she had some photo albums in her wardrobe, she quickly got up and took them out. There had to be at least twenty. She opened the one that contained the photos of their most recent holiday, they had gone to Norway.

–

Nick stared at the ceiling above him as he laid on his back, on the uncomfortable couch. Greg, the young, crazy, mad, lab-rat-turned-field-mouse wouldn't be coming back to the lab. Greg was... dead? It was hard to believe. He could hear Leona crying, Ali quietly sobbing, and Emilie was just asleep. He wished he could sleep, but he knew he would be plagued by nightmares. All he could think about was how much Greg had been through and how they had all thought of him as the rookie, the newbie. He had been blown up, beaten, then this! He remembered how Grissom had mentioned something seven years ago, about Greg. Grissom had told him to watch Greg, something about the lab explosion, and then something about Greg's hands shaking. Then he recalled something about Greg 'Borrowing' his I-pod and downloading some 'suitable' music onto it. He grabbed his I-pod out of his pocket and searched the new songs, all of them something crazy... All of them Greg liked.

–

Leona stood up and got dressed, her face emotionless, but the true horror of the previous days shown on her face. Her eyes were red and blood-shot, her face was a mess, her hair was frizzy and unkempt, unlike her usual closely monitored curls, make up, and the look on her face that said 'Nothings wrong!' No, that Leona was gone for now. She walked into the kitchen, finding Nick already up, she nodded at him, not risking saying anything. He looked like her, but he showed his emotion willingly. She had never done that. She had always had walls around her, she would never let anyone see her weak, see her cry. Greg had been like that too, she had been the only one to see him cry, he had been the only one to see her cry. That one time was the day before their parents funeral, and since then, they had only had each other and Ali. Now, she had to be the rock for Ali, she had to hold the small remainder of the Sanders family together. That was when she decided – she was moving to Vegas.

–

Nick looked up as Emilie walked in, Ali moving slowly next to her. Emilie sat at her chair on the table while her mother collapsed onto the couch. By the looks of it, Nick concluded, none of them, including him, had received any sleep the previous night. "I'm going to get some food in." Leona declared, surprised at how quiet and strained her voice sounded. Nick wondered if she should be allowed out in her state.

"Are you sure, I'll go if you want?" He kind of hoped she would say yes.

She just motioned towards the front door and walked out of it, he followed. Once out of Emilie and Ali's hearing, she spoke. "It's how I cope, well, that and music. But that isn't the point, just... let me do this my own way. And make sure Ali don't do anything stupid." Leona closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair before opening them again. "I'll be fine Nick." She continued before walking down the hall way and exiting the building. Nick watched her go and sighed, he missed Greg more than he thought he would.

**Authors note: You like? Please review! **


	13. Forever and always

**Secrets revealed: Chapter thirteen.**

**Authors note: :Tries to be cheerful: Thanks so much for the :Pauses: Review. But I really would like some more, please, it gives me real inspiration to write. Also, I have written a add on to 'Secrets revealed', more specifically, chapter twelve, it is called 'Behind these hazel eyes' and it is what happened when Leona was shopping. It would help you understand this chapter if you read it. This chapter is set two days after Greg's death. Also, I have no idea how old Lindsay would be now, but in my mind (which is sadly crazy at times when I am writing at 11:30pm) she is sixteen.**

**Disclaimer: You recognise anything :readers point to people I don't own: Ok, so that means that I don't own them. And I do own anything that you don't recognise! **

**Forever and always. **

Ecklie sighed and signed one last form. There it was in plain black and white, the forms for Gregory Sanders death certificate. He was going to do a press hearing about Greg, but of course, he wouldn't say how he honestly felt. Greg was a great guy, no one hated him (in the lab at least), he was probably a brilliant father, and, no matter how annoying he was, Greg had been a great CSI and lab rat. With a sigh, he turned off his light and left the room.

–

There was an eerie silence over the lab that day. The news of Greg's death had been spread around quickly. Archie hadn't talked to anyone, which was unusual, as he always passed around the gossip, the day shift were getting annoyed at the shortage of gossip. Like he cared. Hodges had been... nice, kind, caring, but he looked sad at the same time, it was all very strange for most. Mandy had taken to staying at the DNA lab with Wendy, both had sobbed a few times. Bobby and Henry had thrown themselves into work, both of them had taken more overtime in since Greg's disappearance than they had in the last two years. None of them had left the lab. Then again, no one was surprised, with the exception of Wendy, the lab rats had known Greg for years, as Greg had been a lap rat himself.

–

Leona finished her email in record timing, she had sent her resignation to Mac after receiving the 'Yes' for her job in Las Vegas. She didn't feel guilty at all about replacing her brother, after all, he had told her when he took his job, that if anything was too happen to him – move to Vegas. Maybe he didn't trust her to be alone in the world without him, or maybe he wanted her to have as good of a life as he did. She didn't really care if it was any of those reasons, she was granting her brothers one and only wish. Closing her eyes, she let her mind trail back to her childhood. Those carefree days, those days when death seemed like it was impossible. She opened her eyes again and sighed before heading towards the guest bedroom.

–

Nick woke up to the sound of distant sobbing. His first thought had been to leave it, considering most of the women in the apartment had spent the previous night sobbing. He decieded against that thought and got up. He stretched tiredly, mumbling something about his back. That made him smile at the thought of something Greg had said at a crime scene once about sleeping on the sofa... Damn! He missed Greg. Nick walked towards Ali's room and opened the door slightly, just enough so that he could be sure that she was ok. She was, for the first time since this had all started, sleeping silently. He closed the door and headed towards Leona's room, finding her.... He smiled slightly, asleep reading a book. In the dark, he could just about see the author's name. Gregory Sanders. Nick made a mental note to read Greg's book. He then moved into Emilie's room, nothing could have prepared him for what he found.

–

Catherine brushed the sixteen year old Lindsay's hair, tears falling from her eyes as she did so. Lindsay had dyed her hair brunette a few months back, and now all Catherine could do was realize how much it looked like Greg's _natural_ hair colour. She wouldn't be surprised if she had been one of the few to see his natural hair colour, considering most of the time he had dyed it some random and crazy colour. That was one of the things that made Greg unique, his hair, his annoyingly bad taste of music, and his ability to make everyone smile, with a joke he could lighten the mood of a dark situation. There had been few times when Greg hadn't tried to make everyone feel better – When Nick had been kidnapped, when Greg had been beaten up, when Warrick had died, when Sara left, when Grissom left – having no Greg around the lab would make it harder place to be.

–

Leona tiredly walked into Emilie's bedroom at 1am in the morning, only to find Nick cradling her niece in his arms and trying to stop the child from crying.

**Authors note: Now, I personally, loved that ending sentence.... Now you all know the drill, reviews are always welcome and they always mean I update quick!! **


	14. Trying to get back

_**Secrets revealed: Chapter fourteen.**_

_**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the wait, I had this whole chapter written out and ready to put up, and it changed to HTML, and wouldn't change back. And Ray is still gone :) so we don't have to worry about HIM ruining this story yet.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI (Too tired to come up with a mildly interesting disclaimer!) **_

_**Trying to get back.**_

Leona looked out of the window of the Crime Lab locker room, trying her best to keep back tears. No new job was easy, but replacing your dead brother as his last wish topped her list of bad first days. At least the team knew her, and they wouldn't block her out. Well, that is what she hoped anyway.

–

Ali tied her hair into a messing bun and looked around the nurses locker room. She hadn't been here since Greg had been- No, don't think about that. Just focus on getting through today. She opened her locker and studied her appearance in the small mirror. Bags under eyes, no make-up, in quick – an all around mess... Just like a nurse who's just came off being On-Call.

Closing her locker and heading towards the door, she braced herself for the day she was about to experience.

At least she wasn't doing surgery today.

–

Nick, Catherine, Sara and Leona all sat in silence in the temporary break room. "Okay guys, we should get to work before Ecklie k- goes mad." Catherine sighed. "One B&E, two assaults" Catherine didn't miss the way Leona flinched at the word. "Okay, Lee you can take the B&E, Nicky, Sara take the first assault, I'll take the second" Why was everything so hard?

–

"Ali! You're back!" Ali stifled a groan at the young intern as Maddy ran over.

"Maddy. Good to see you too." Ali, no matter how much Maddy annoyed the hell out of her, couldn't hide her smile, nor could she hide the truth in her words.

–

"Okay, today, I want you all to draw a picture of the person that inspires you to be good, to do your best." Emilie knew what she was drawing.

The young girl quietly set about her drawing when told to, a smile on her face. A head. Crazy hair. A big smile. A body. "So who are you drawing?" Miss Brown asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"My dad." The second she said that, a sad look spread across the teachers face.

That was when she realised just how much she hated those looks.

–

Leona carefully dusted the door for fingerprints, trying her best to stay awake as she did. "What we got?" Brass asked, walking towards her.

"One fingerprint. And, Jim, you could give me five minutes on the scene before quizzing me." Leona replied, smirking at the 'Did the newbie just say that' look on his face. "And, no, you are not hearing things." She smirked again at the new expression on his face, she was starting to name them. This one was the 'Is she a mind reader?' look. "No, I'm not." Brass just shook his head and walked away. Leona smiled again and tried to find a DNA sample.

–

Maddy and Ali walked over to a patients bed, Maddy holding an IV drip, Ali holding a chart. "So Mr Taylor-" Ali started.

"Call me Tom." Ali and Maddy both smiled at the kindness of the elderly man.

"Okay then Tom. I'm Nurse Sanders, and this is Dr Palmer. Now, Dr Spence and Dr Palmer, will be performing you're transplant later today, we just need to give you a quick exam." Ali smiled. Maddy started to pull the curtain's around the cubicle.

"Okay, just need to check you're blood pressure." Maddy said, leaving the nurse to check the Blood Pressure. Ali frowned as she checked the blood pressure. Tom had just been given a blood transfusion only an hour ago and his blood pressure had dropped. That could mean a bad reaction to the blood transfusion. "Okay... Sir, is there anyone we can contact for you?"

Tom's face fell slightly, Maddy didn't notice it, but Ali did. "Dr Palmer, can we get a CBC please?" Ali knew that a blood count was a complete waste of time, but something about the way Tom's face had fallen told Ali that she needed to be alone with Tom for a few minutes. Maddy looked at Ali, and understood immediately and nodded.

"Sure thing Ali!" While Ali tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes – and failing – Maddy near enough ran away with a blood sample that they had collected earlier.

"Now, is there anyone you would like me to contact for you." Ali asked, taking a seat beside Tom's bed. Tom sighed.

"No." Ali nodded, and noticed the wedding ring on his finger.

"What about your wife?" Tom remained silent, Ali looked at the file in her hands and read it quickly. Her heart softened at the words. "I know how you feel. Nervous about letting people know that your partner died, because you don't want to be treated differently but wanting comfort." Tom looked confused. Ali moved the chair closer to the bed, and held his hand comfortingly. The 72-year-old smiled slightly. "My husband, died about a month ago. He was killed, I don't really want people to know. But... You shouldn't just let yourself go on without help. Call up your daughter, tell her where you are."

Maddy stood outside the cubicle, hidden by the curtains, her jaw ajar.

–

Leona felt the coldness of a knife being placed against her neck, her face paled by a considerable amount. "Lee? You okay in there?" She inhaled slowly and silently hoped Brass would take her silence as a 'I need help in here' sign.

"Tell him you're fine." The man whispered in her ear.

She had a plan.

_**Authors note: So what is Leona's plan? And what was I thinking with Tom... Sorry about the barely-any-use of the CSI characters, but this needs to be like this or the next few won't make sense. **_


	15. Codeword Greg

**_Secrets revealed: Chapter 15._**

**_Warning: Some swearing in this chapter._**

**_Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! Hope everyone likes this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own CSI (Too tired to come up with a mildly interesting disclaimer!)_**

**_Code-word Greg. _**

**_(Leona's P.O.V)_**

A shiver ran down my spine as he put more pressure on the knife, I felt the warm blood trickle down my neck. Shit. "I'm fine, Jim, but Greg's wandered off somewhere. Can you go find him?" Please Jim, do not say that Greg is dead, or I will - and I mean thit with every ounce of truth left in me - kill you myself!

To say that Jim Brass was confused would be the understatement of the century. Leona had just said that Greg had wondered off somewhere, and now worry was building up in him. "Okay, Lee, just call if you need anything." He pulled his gun, just in case the worst happened, and started to walk into the room Leona was in.

Shit.

I look up as a light flashes into the room, the guys/bastards grip tightens on me, and I know that if I don't get medical attention within a few minutes I could die. The blood is pooling around me now and I know that I am considerably pale. Shit. The knife is almost cutting my throat now and my vision is becoming blurry. I mouth to Jim 'Shoot him', and feel every ounce of energy left in me disappear.

Jim fired the shot as soon as the words were mouthed to him, but the knife had already done a lot of damage. The guy dropped Leona, and staggered backwards, clutching his chest, until he dropped onto the floor. Jim didn't even care if that bastard was alive or not, though he hoped - for the guy's sake - that he wasn't alive. Cos if he was, he would be in some serious trouble for attacking the Newbie-in-a-way. "Damn, damn, damn." Jim chanted to himself as he ran over to Leona. His placed two fingers on her neck, now kneeling next to her and looking at the growing blood pool. Officers were radioing in details around him, but his entire being was focused on the young woman in front of him. This was Greg's sister, and one hell of a good CSI, he was not losing her. Jim released the breath he didn't know he had been holding as he found a faint and weak pulse. "Get an ambulance!" Jim ordered, now knowing that Leona was alive, he had to focus on the next stage - keeping her alive.

"Already done sir." Officer James informed him, a frown covering his features.

Catherine had that feeling in the pit of her stomach that she just couldn't get rid of, and she would do anything to get rid of it. The last time she had this feeling was when Greg had been kidnapped, and she hoped to God that something like that would never happen to any of them again. But she had realized a long time ago that hoping was useless. She had hoped that no one on her team would have died, but Warrick and Holly were the proof that hope was useless. She had hoped that no one her team would leave, yet Riley, Sara and Grissom had left (sure, Sara had came back). She had hoped that none of them would be kidnapped, yet there was barely anyone on the team that hadn't. At every single one of those events, whenever someone died, or was hurt, or kidnapped, she had that feeling. It was back, and she was nervous. Her cell started to ring, so she bit down any nervousness she was feeling and answered. "Willows... Jim? What's happened... Oh... Shit... Yeah, I'll call Sara and Nicky, just go the hospital with her... Ali's working in the ICU today so you better warn her... Yeah, okay, bye."

She now knew what that feeling had meant, and yet again, the outcome was bad. Someone had slit Leona's throat. "Shit."

Come on Lee, for all of us, hang in there. Catherine sent a silent prayer to whoever was up there, and closed her eyes. As much as Catherine hated the thought of going to another funeral, and the fact that she would have to face up to the fact that it was her fault the Sander's family had lost two members in just about one month, she had to brace herself for the fall. Leona might be joining her brother a little sooner than she expected or wanted.

Nick closed his phone and felt like hitting something or someone. Sara, who had been helping with scene, studied his features and guessed what had happened. Someone is a) hurt b) dead or c) been kidnapped. Those three things were the only things she could think of that would put such a grim expression on his face. No tears though, so she could rule out B, that was a slight relief. "Who?" Was all she could bring herself to say. The strong, unbreakable Sara had disappeared within the ten years that she had worked with the team. She had grown some feelings, she had fallen in love, she had lost her best friend. Yeah, losing Greg had been a real blow to her, she hadn't stopped crying for three days on a row, and Grissom looked equally as upset. Gil had been blaming himself, not that he had ever admitted it, but it was obvious to anyone... well, maybe not anyone, just her.

"Lee." Leona? No! She had only been in work for one day! There was no chance that Leona had been injured or shot, or kidnapped in one day... Well, there was but Sara refused to believe it. This was just some joke some of the rookie officers, who had no idea what was going on in their lives, jokes, just a rookie officer joking around. But she knew better than that. Nick would have only believed it if he had heard it from someone he trusted. So her, and it couldn't of been her as she was just here. Catherine, Brass or Ray, and with Ray being away, and- She stopped her thoughts as she realized something. Brass was on Leona's scene. Sara inhaled and exhaled slowly to calm herself down, trying to hide the fact that her eyes had widened, and that she was terrifingly pale.

"What.. What happened?" Sara bit her lip as soon as she finished speaking. She could only hope that it was something simple like 'She fell down the stairs' or 'Someone attacked her BUT she is okay'. But it was anything but that.

"Guy turned out to be the first responding officer." Sara raised an eyebrow and her expression turned furious. One of their own? "Slit Leona's throat, only reason Brass found her was cos she said something about Greg." Sara didn't miss the look of sorrow that spread across her friend's face. "Wondering off."

**_Authors note: I ENDED THE STORY ON A CLIFFHANGER. I am writing the sequel now, but thanks to everyone who's read this story!  
_**


End file.
